


[G1/惊闹惊]Plugged

by Celloglycerin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celloglycerin/pseuds/Celloglycerin
Summary: 闹翻天向来随心所欲，而惊天雷总是乐在其中。





	[G1/惊闹惊]Plugged

**Author's Note:**

> 就是纯拆x

——

　　舱室的门悄无声息地划开，房间里没有开灯，坐在充电床上若有所思的紫色Seeker感应到了队友的存在，抬起头，猩红的光镜紧盯着走进房间的蓝色Seeker。  
　　惊天雷仿佛当闹翻天不存在，径直走向另一边的储物柜和桌子，给自己倒了一杯能量液。  
　　闹翻天看着惊天雷喝完了一整杯能量液，淡淡的能量液的痕迹停留他的嘴角，然后他又给自己倒了一杯。  
　　闹翻天按耐不住，冲过去抢走了惊天雷手里的杯子和瓶子，重重地放在桌上，为此有一些能量液从杯子里溅了出来，在桌面上形成星星点点的液滴，闪烁着荧荧的微弱光芒。

　　“你生我气了？”闹翻天捉住惊天雷的手腕，把自己的室友兼搭档压到橱柜上，惊天雷崭新的机翼撞到柜子上，发出一声巨响。  
　　“什么……？我没……”惊天雷丝毫没有要摆脱桎梏的动作，他只是充满不解地看着自己突然发难的队友。  
　　“因为我没去医务室看你？”闹翻天凑得更近，他俩的鼻尖都快要撞到一起。  
　　本来还疑惑着的惊天雷听了闹翻天说的话，反倒松了一口气，笑了起来，挣出一只手去弹闹翻天的额头。他轻声叫着对方的昵称答道：“Warp，我们又不是幼生体了，你觉得我会因为这个生你的气？”  
　　“可你进了房间都不跟我说话。”  
　　惊天雷顿时觉得闹翻天又可爱又好笑，于是他凑过去亲了亲他的搭档。  
　　闹翻天自然抓住了这个机会长驱直入，将残留在惊天雷口腔中的一点点能量液的味道席卷殆尽。  
　　惊天雷的一只手仍被闹翻天扣在头顶，随着闹翻天在他的口腔里跟他胡搅蛮缠，另一只手不由自主地搭上了对方的腰，不虚不实地上下滑动。  
　　最后是闹翻天先从他的口腔里撤离，光镜里迸射出兴奋的红光：“TC，你想在这里……？”他的手也搭上了惊天雷背后的机翼接缝处，在新部件和旧机体的连接处缓慢而又极具情色意味地摩挲着。  
　　“别拆得太过火了，”惊天雷偏过头去，把自己的身体往闹翻天手里送了送，“我相信吊钩在短时间里不想再看到我第二次。”

　　事实确实如此，Seekers的机体结构太过精密，惊天雷花了一个下午才让吊钩给他换上一对新的机翼。吊钩也不止一次地向他们抱怨过他们的机体有多么难修了，他要是刚被修好就因为被拆坏了又躺进医务室，吊钩怕是能直接把他就地拆成零件编好号，塞进用来装备用零件的抽屉里去。

　　“外人哪懂得怎么修好我们，”闹翻天的牙齿又磕上惊天雷的嘴唇，“最了解我们机体的只有我们自己。”  
　　“这可不是你每次都差点把我的部件拆得装不回去的理由。”惊天雷回敬给他一个啃咬。  
　　“我不是每次都把你给装回去了吗？”  
　　闹翻天在一个不恰当的时机掐住了惊天雷的翼梢，害得惊天雷一个激灵，差点把他的舌头给咬下来。  
　　“哇——喔，哇喔。”吃了痛的闹翻天急急地退开来，收回双手捂着嘴巴，不可思议地看着自己故作无辜的搭档，“Thunder，你打算在这杀了我？”  
　　“新翅膀。”惊天雷耸耸肩。  
　　闹翻天的光镜闪了闪，重新把惊天雷压回橱柜上。惊天雷的腰撞上隔板，他发出一声低低的惊呼。闹翻天的手从一左一右分别攀上他的机翼，指尖沿着流畅的直线滑下去，又缓慢地爬上来，最后在翼尖处停留，重重地捏了捏。  
　　惊天雷呻吟出声，随着“咔嗒”一声轻响，散热扇开启，以最大功率向外输送过热的空气。襟翼和副翼的锁扣也自行打开了，以一个小角度轻微地扇动着。  
　　“Warp……”惊天雷的手也伸到了闹翻天的机翼后面，无意识地在上面划着圈。  
　　“是这儿？”闹翻天的手又往下移了移，“还是这儿？”  
　　“都……啊……”惊天雷的双手转而攀住闹翻天的肩膀，把他压向自己，“闹翻天，再接着…啊…嗯…”两人的座舱盖磕在了一起，风扇徒劳地抽送空气，却无法阻止机体继续升温。来不及关闭的过热警告弹窗越来越多，占据了处理器，让惊天雷无法思考。他本能地随着闹翻天手指的游移扭动着，把自己的重心彻底交给了身后的橱柜。他的腿也微微分开，好让闹翻天趁机把自己的膝盖顶了进去。  
　　“新翅膀？呵呵……”闹翻天低头凑近惊天雷的音频接收器，手上按着惊天雷的要求继续摸索着，“那正好让我探索一下……”他张口啃住一侧的机翼上缘，用牙齿轻轻地啮咬着同伴机体上最为脆弱的部位之一。  
　　“啊…！闹翻天…！”被咬住机翼的惊天雷音调陡然升高，他扭动得更厉害了些，用一条大腿的内侧不住地磨蹭着闹翻天的，贪婪地汲取对方身上的凉意。他自己的机体温度比闹翻天高得多了，对方相比之下还算冰凉的大腿对他来说宛如一根救命稻草。  
　　“喜欢吗……TC？我还可以给你更多……”闹翻天的机体温度也在快速地升高着，惊天雷的大腿蹭得他有些受不了。“噢…！TC…TC…！那里……啊！”突然间他后背与机翼连接处的装甲被撬开，惊天雷的手指伸进去，触摸到了细密又敏感的管线。闹翻天一下子瘫软下来，CPU因为强烈的刺激而宕机了那么两三秒。

　　两三秒后他的光镜再次上线，惊天雷的手指还抠在他的装甲接缝里，给予他源源不断的刺激和快感，而他的牙齿也几乎在惊天雷的机翼上留下印子，两人的机翼都因为快感的袭来而微微地颤抖着。  
　　“TC，我差点就这么过载了。”闹翻天略带抱怨地说，他转过头去，对上惊天雷正慢慢由暗变亮的光镜。  
　　“哦？那就说明我还不够努力咯？”惊天雷低下头来，向他的搭档暗示一个亲吻，闹翻天意会地凑了上去。  
　　两人在交换了一个激烈又缠绵的吻之后又重新分开，没人理会从嘴角溢出的电解液，他们心有灵犀地一同起身离开储物柜，向着旁边的桌子转移。

　　“噢…！”闹翻天在他的手肘碰到先前放过去的瓶子时停了下来，惊天雷用手把瓶子和杯子往外推了推，好让闹翻天顺利地坐上了桌板。  
　　桌子由于承受了不该承受的重量而发出响声，闹翻天毫不在意地躺了上去，屈起一条腿，缓慢地用膝盖蹭着惊天雷的腰侧，邀请他的队友也一起上来。他的一只手蹭到了桌面上没干的能量液滴，于是他把手伸向惊天雷，让对方舔去了残留的能量液。他的另一只手也还放在惊天雷的翅膀上，用不轻不重的力道挑逗着自己的队友。  
　　“喔……等等。”惊天雷正要伏上去之前，闹翻天推了推他。惊天雷不解地看着自己的搭档，黑紫色的Seeker嘴角勾起一抹不怀好意的笑，然后他伸手够到了方才被惊天雷推远的杯子，把里面的大半杯能量液都倒在了自己的身上。  
　　惊天雷也立马心领神会地笑了起来：“你这个……”他用行动接替了他接下来的话，他俯下身去，慢慢地舔掉了在闹翻天的机体上肆意流淌的粉紫色能量液。

　　闹翻天在惊天雷温软的舌尖在接触到他的座舱与腰侧装甲接缝处时欢愉地扭了起来，他把屈着的那条腿抬得更高，足底推进器的喷口蹭着惊天雷的大腿内侧，喷口冒出小小的火焰。他的手再次伸向惊天雷的翅膀，用力地抓着对方的翼梢。  
　　“Warp……嗯…你烫着我了。”惊天雷的腿被推进器的火焰燎到，他动了动腿躲开，而闹翻天不依不挠地又蹭上来，继续用那蓝火烫他。  
　　就这么你退我进了几个来回后，惊天雷忍无可忍地直起身，用手卡住了闹翻天的膝盖，不让他继续用喷口烫自己。他的机翼下缘还在被闹翻天蹂躏着，根部传来的强烈快感和腿根处火烧火燎的痛感混杂在一起，经由传感线路一同涌向他的处理器，让惊天雷几乎要站不稳。  
　　而闹翻天只是躺在他身下吃吃地笑，从光镜里透出的暗红色光芒危险又极具诱惑力。  
　　惊天雷居高临下地审视着闹翻天：黑紫色的Seeker歪倒在桌板上，脸上挂着危险的笑容；座舱玻璃的内侧蒙上了一层薄薄的雾气；装甲接缝处因为能量液和电解液的混合物渗入而嗞嗞地冒着蓝色的微小电弧；一滴能量液顺着他的腰侧流下，在桌面上洇成一个小圆点；他的一条腿垂在桌边，另一条腿的膝弯被自己握在手里。任谁看到这样的闹翻天都会CPU转速飙高，但现在此等场景只是属于惊天雷一个人的。

　　又一滴能量液缓慢地渗进了他的腰部装甲和前置挡板之间的接缝，闹翻天扬起头，发出一声甜腻的呻吟。  
　　“Cracker……靠近点儿……我够不着你了……”  
　　惊天雷依言重新伏下身去，他用牙齿掀开了闹翻天的一片腰甲，舔舐着里面互相咬死的齿轮。  
　　“哦…！TC…！”闹翻天尖声叫起来，他挺起了腰，好让蓝色Seeker的舌尖可以触及到更深处的管线，“就是这儿…！Thunder……嗯啊……Cracker……继续……”  
　　闹翻天确实是一个善于享受的TF，他伸手捉住惊天雷的另一只手，引导他去抚慰自己已经展开到极限的机翼。惊天雷的手掌碾过翼面上的每一个传感点，他感觉自己头顶上闹翻天的换气扇仿佛转得更快了，嗡鸣着排出热气，热流源源不断地拂过惊天雷的脸侧。  
　　又是“咔嗒”一声，惊天雷察觉自己左腰侧的装甲被闹翻天解开，对方正用手指戳刺着原本藏在装甲下的连接端口。快感袭来，惊天雷闷哼一声，嘴上和手上的动作都停了下来，伏在闹翻天的腰间微微地喘着气。  
　　“来嘛，TC。”闹翻天也揭开了自己右腰侧的装甲，扯出一根连接线，摸索着插进了惊天雷身上的端口。名为欲望的数据激流通过端口猛烈地灌进链接回路，惊天雷顿时腿软地站都站不住，被闹翻天的两条腿勾着，他才堪堪地没有从桌边滑下去。  
　　“TC，我想要你。”又一阵洪流涌过端口，惊天雷不得不双手撑着桌边才让自己重新站稳。闹翻天也坐了起来，他自己左侧保护装甲已经被他自行掀开了，他依旧捉着惊天雷的一只手，引导他去触摸那个暴露在外的连接端口。  
　　“Thunder……我想要你……”闹翻天再一次通过口头和链接双重表达了自己的诉求，他戳了戳惊天雷的传输线所在的那侧装甲，“快把你的那玩意插进来……”  
　　惊天雷直接一把扯掉了自己的保护甲，数据线的接头与闹翻天的接收端口严丝合缝地扣到一起，双重的强烈欢愉感在两人互通的线路里乱窜，把他们同时带向了第一次过载。

　　闹翻天先从过载引起的宕机中上线，他觉得自己身体里的每一根电线都嗞嗞地冒着美妙的火花，他急切地要把自己挂到惊天雷的身上去，而还没恢复过来的惊天雷还一动不动地戳在桌边。  
　　“TC？TC？”闹翻天伸手拍了好几下惊天雷的脸颊，对方的光镜才在闪了几下后缓慢地上了线。稍微不那么强烈——但仍带着欢愉感的数据流通过双方的端口互相输送着，闹翻天满意地凑上去亲吻自己的搭档，终于恢复过来的惊天雷伸手拢住他的后脑勺，与他一起沉溺在这个相对温和的吻中。  
　　“TC…你真棒…”闹翻天贴着搭档的嘴唇说，双手再次攀上惊天雷的机翼，“我还想继续…”数据流仿佛也有了温度一般，惊天雷感觉自己像是被高温热流冲刷了身体的每一个角落，信号流经的每一根传感线路都开始重新发烫。他扣住闹翻天轻蹭着他的腰部，却不料对方腰腿一起使劲，借用重力和惯性直接把两人一起带到了地上。  
　　惊天雷的背部重重地砸在了金属地面上，痛感通过连接输送给闹翻天的同时闹翻天的快感也传递过来。他被闹翻天狠狠地压住，四肢都被牢牢地钳制。在欲望流的冲击下，他只能本能地呻吟。  
　　闹翻天跪趴在惊天雷的身上，他把惊天雷的双手拉到头顶，单手掐住对方两只手的手腕，用腾出空的另一只手开始撕扯蓝色Seeker身上的装甲。他的动作与刚刚惊天雷的相比是截然相反的粗暴，但端口一波一波涌过来的愉悦信号和音频接收器接收到的越来越粗重的喘息都彰显着一个再明显不过的事实——  
　　惊天雷就是喜欢被这样粗暴对待。  
　　“噢，Thunder……几百万年了……”闹翻天用舌尖挑起自丛管线，用牙齿碾磨着包裹着线路的软金属，来自惊天雷的快感使他的语气无法保持平稳，“你总是让我…哈……爱不释手……”  
　　“Sky…Warp…”惊天雷断断续续地喊着黑紫色小飞机的名字，挺着腰向闹翻天索求更多。  
　　“嗯…？哦…！啊…！Thunder…！”惊天雷抬起一条腿，用膝盖狠狠地撞向闹翻天后背上的装甲缺口，闹翻天的座舱盖和惊天雷的撞在一起，磕出一声巨响。他的牙齿也磕破了他叼着的脆弱管线，从裂口处爆出一串蓝色的电火花，疼痛和快感双重的强烈信号快速地冲击着两人的链接。  
　　“多用点力……你还怕把我搞坏了？”惊天雷稍带不满地说，他用闹翻天的手法故技重施，也用推进器的喷口去烫自己的搭档。  
　　闹翻天笑吟吟地往前爬了爬，凑到惊天雷的脑袋边，咬住他颈侧的能量供线，这次他不留任何力气地啃咬着：“刚刚是谁说别把你拆坏的？嗯？”  
　　“我要你…把我…弄疼……啊…！就是…就是这样……！”闹翻天一只手伸进了失去装甲保护的腰部，把一束管线捏在手心里用力地挤压，同时他也没停下嘴上的活，粗硬的颈部软金属上被他留下了清晰的牙印。  
　　“闹翻天……输出管……”惊天雷挣扎着挣开了闹翻天钳住他的手腕的那只手，摸索着解开了自己前置挡板的锁扣，充能完毕的输出管随即滑出。  
　　“啊……你这就等不及了。”闹翻天正从惊天雷的脖子啃到下巴，他闻言用膝盖蹭了蹭对方腿间的金属管，又激起一阵快感的涟漪。  
　　“不过我的也差不多了……嗯……”闹翻天也打开了自己的前置挡板，两根输出管交错着互相擦过，让两人都惊喘出声。  
　　被积压的快感释放出来，回荡在两人的链接中。惊天雷的光学镜闪烁不定，闹翻天则坐起身，滑开了自己的后置挡板。  
　　“想让我给你个漂亮的口活吗，我亲爱的惊天雷？”他没等对方回答就向后退去，他跪伏在蓝色Seeker的腿间，低头直接将对方纳入口中。  
　　“呃嗯…！”惊天雷的躯体随之一振，闹翻天的手放在他的大腿上，十指紧抠着他的装甲。惊天雷屈起两条腿，膝盖正好顶上闹翻天的机翼。  
软金属舌滑过一节一节的金属外壳，闹翻天缓慢地将惊天雷的输出管吞进又吐出，他用牙齿轻咬着输出管上的传感节点，交换液不断地从顶端的小口溢出，被闹翻天混着自己的电解液咽了下去。他吞吐了几个来回，然后把整根输出管吐了出来，用双手把惊天雷的大腿分得更开，侧着头凑过去吮吸金属管的根部。同时他松开一只手——原本被那只手握着的惊天雷的大腿无力地垂了下来——闹翻天用这只手揉搓起了金属管的顶端。  
　　“嗯…！”惊天雷几乎蜷缩起来，激烈的电信号一瞬间也抵达了闹翻天的处理器，让两人同时叫了出来。闹翻天也开始难耐地扭动起自己的腰背，让惊天雷的膝盖摩擦着自己一侧机翼上的传感带。  
　　“TC…TC…啊…”破碎的呻吟从闹翻天的口中逸出，他重新把输出管的顶端含入口中，贪婪地吮吸着来自惊天雷的交换液，“哈啊…再多一点…TC……”闹翻天将输出管再次整根吞入，顶端的金属节形状几乎完美地与他喉咙深处的管道相嵌合，惊天雷因此等刺激也喘得更加厉害，两人都再一次冲向了过载的边缘。  
　　然而输出管在濒临释放的时候再次离开了闹翻天温热的口腔，口腔和空气的温差让惊天雷止不住地颤抖起来：“Warp…怎么回事…？”他极力地撑起自己的上半身，却看到了这样的场景：闹翻天正直起身，将手探向自己的身后。泛着浅紫色荧光的润滑液失去了后挡板的阻挡，早就顺着他的大腿流到了膝弯。  
　　闹翻天甚至都没有为自己多做准备，草草地用手指捅了几下之后就直接湿漉漉地爬上惊天雷的大腿，对准输出管坐了下去——  
　　金属节狠狠地碾过受注口内壁的每一个传感点，次级油箱口直接被捅开，过载的信号与两人的交换液同时喷涌而出。

　　“嗯…嗯嗯…”闹翻天趴着惊天雷身上高兴地哼哼，他一只手揽在对方的腰间，一只手在惊天雷的翅膀上画着圈圈——确切地说，他是在把自己刚刚射上去的交换液划着圈儿抹开。  
　　“Warp，”惊天雷摸了一把对方的大腿，然后把沾满润滑液的手指塞进对方嘴里，“你弄得到处都是。”  
　　“……嗯…唔唔…我会弄干净的，我会的…”闹翻天细细地舔舐了一遍惊天雷的手指之后，又低头去舔他座舱盖上的浅蓝色交换液。惊天雷的输出管还捅在他的受注口里，传感点接受着两人的动作引发的摩擦，愉悦感在他们的传感线路里缓缓地流淌着。  
　　闹翻天在舔净惊天雷的机体后直起身，他的机翼愉快地前后扇动着，银紫相接的条纹涂装在黑暗下依旧闪耀而美丽。惊天雷也坐了起来，伸手去抚摸那道漂亮的银漆。一系列动作又带起了一连串信号的交换，深埋在对方体内的输出管又有了再次充能的迹象。  
　　“TC…？”眼见闹翻天的光学镜又兴奋地亮了起来，惊天雷无奈地拍了拍对方的屁股：“先起来，我们到充电床上去。”

　　充电床离两人现在所处的位置远，也不远。  
　　不远的时候，闹翻天只用三步就能冲过来；远的时候，惊天雷觉得走这几步路仿佛花了他四百万个恒星周期*。

　　闹翻天根本不同意惊天雷把输出管从自己的体内拔出来，受注口紧紧地卡着他。他们身上的数据连接线也没有断开，三处的连接让他们举步维艰，每一步都带起不小的数据激流。他们几乎每挪动一步就要停下来喘息一会儿。  
　　闹翻天已经差不多把自己整个儿都挂在了惊天雷的身上。  
　　“Thunder…这感觉可真好…”闹翻天的脑袋搁在惊天雷的肩头，他摸着对方的机翼背面说。  
　　“嗯……”惊天雷极力地压抑着自己的呻吟，他想快点挪到床铺上去。

　　他俩终于还算顺利地移动到了闹翻天的充电床边，如果忽略两人在转移过程中都又几乎重新充能完毕的输出管的话。  
　　两人基本上是摔到床上的，后背接触到床板的时候闹翻天发出一声闷哼，然后他的腿迅速地缠上惊天雷的腰，双手捧住对方的脸，凑上去就又是一阵啃咬。  
　　“TC…你快点动…”闹翻天一边把惊天雷的舌头当成能量果冻吮吸，一边通过链接给自己的队友下了指令。  
　　唇齿分开，闹翻天仰头渴求地看着惊天雷，连接里不断涌过他的诉求。惊天雷挪了挪身体，好让自己跪趴在闹翻天身上。他一手扶住了对方的腰，另一只手撑开了对方的腿，挺动起了被卡在闹翻天的受注口里许久的输出管。  
　　“啊啊…！Thundercracker！哦…噢…！你真…真…哈啊…啊…！”几乎被快感带上云霄，闹翻天的浪叫一声高过一声，他扭着腰，努力地迎合着惊天雷的冲撞。  
　　“我真……嗯…啊……我真什么？”惊天雷的机翼上缘又一次被闹翻天抓住，对方十指用力得几乎要把他的副翼掐得变了形，但疼痛感只化为了名为快感的浪潮中的一簇小水花。  
　　“你真…！噢，普神啊，我真爱你，Thundercracker，我真爱你…！天呐…我要去了，快射进来……我要你…我要更多……”闹翻天的腿张得更开，最大限度地让两人的机体贴到一起。次级油箱口剧烈地收缩着，期待着被惊天雷的交换液填满。  
　　惊天雷把他的交换液释放进去的时候，闹翻天的呻吟声几乎变成了哭叫，而他自己的交换液也射了惊天雷一头一脸。惊天雷舔了舔自己滑落到自己嘴角的交换液，然后俯下身去与快要下线的闹翻天接吻。  
　　“我也爱你，Warp。”

　　闹翻天在不久后重新上线，惊天雷已经把输出管退出去了，正把脸埋在他的颈边休息。闹翻天伸手摸了摸自己的腿间，合上前后挡板，然后随意地把未干的润滑剂和交换液的混合物抹在了对方的翅膀上。他扶起对方的脸，把自己弄上去的交换液舔了个干净。意识不清的惊天雷发出了满足的哼哼声。  
　　“我要下线充电了。”闹翻天抱着惊天雷翻了个身。他把脑袋贴在惊天雷的换气扇边上，揽在蓝色Seeker背后的手收了收。单人的充电床有点挤，但惊天雷今晚明显不会回自己的充电床上睡了。  
　　“那先把拆掉的装甲装回去……”  
　　惊天雷推了推紫色的Seeker，结果对方却更不乐意撒手了：“装甲可以明天再装。”  
　　“明天……”  
　　“明天没有任务，你在医务室的时候小红过来说的。”  
　　“……”惊天雷的光镜重新上线，闹翻天正在用脑袋蹭他的座舱盖。  
　　“Warp，那起码把连接断开再下线。”  
　　惊天雷正要伸手去拔插在自己身上的连接线，却被闹翻天阻止了：“不嘛，就这样连着挺好。”

　　困意通过连接线传递过来，逐渐地笼罩了抱在一起的两个Seeker，他们一起下了线。

 

END

——  
*1恒星周期=1地球年


End file.
